Gone
by JojotheObsessedFish
Summary: Warrick's died, and Sara's gone. Grissom can't cope. Contains Griss, Catherine, Nick, Sara, Greg and others. GSR. Already written so updates whenever online. T for later.
1. Chapter 1

I can't take it anymore. She's gone, and I can't stay any more. They're beginning to notice, now. She's been gone for a month now. 31 days, and I still haven't told anyone. I can't.

Just help me.

Please.


	2. Chapter 2

"Griss!"

Greg's voice breaks through my silent reverie. Remembrance, almost, in a way.

"Yeah?"

"Sara around?"

"Nope."

An imperceptible shake in my voice.

"How long till she's back?"

I sigh.

"I don't know, Greg."

"'Kay."

He walks away, the bounce in his step gone.

I shut my door, and tears fill my eyes.

Sara.

When will I see her again?


	3. Chapter 3

**2 chapters in one day! Sandie Brody's fault. Blame her, not me.**

I can sense Catherine behind me; my second in command, her instinct that something is wrong right as always. We keep walking, until I feel Catherine stop. I turn around, knowing that the inevitable questions will begin.

Catherine is stood a few metres away, legs apart, arms folded, jaw set in a determined way, and for a second, I see Sara there. But just for a second.

"We finished the case for you."

Damn. Something else I forgot.

"Thank you, Catherine." I mean it too.

"What's wrong with you, Grissom? I mean, Warrick died six weeks ago, and Sara's gone for a while, but you have to get your act together. Ecklie's on your case, so get it together now!"

I freeze, stunned. No-one talks to me like that, except sometimes Ecklie.

"I'm sorry, Grissom. Really. But please?"

I nod, suddenly ashamed.

Catherine puts a comforting hand on my back.

"Sara'll be back soon, right?"

I nod again, then quickly turn and walk away.

**Evil bitch mode here. Like it, don't, just please review and tell me what to do better next time!**

**Love ya'll!**

**JojotheObsessedFish**


	4. Chapter 4

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Bang. The door to my office slams open, and in walks none other than Conrad Ecklie, Undersheriff of the Las Vegas crime lab.

"Where's Sidle?"

I groan inwardly. Can't this subject be left alone?

"Sara's taking personal leave."

"Get her back ASAP."

"Okay."

"And pull yourself, or Willows will have temporary control of your shift."

"Yes sir."

He stares at me, wondering about my compliance. Normally, I do not tolerate his barbs, but today I will not rise up to him.

He turns.

"Get on with it now, Grissom!"

He leaves, shutting the door behind him.

And I sit there.

And I cry.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Grissom."

"What's up, Nick?"

"Supposed suicide at the apartment 2 along from Sara's. Wanna come along, see how she is?"

"She's not there, Nick. Sara's in San Francisco."

"Oh." He says, deflated.

Trying to sound upbeat, "I'll come anyway, though. Alright with you?"

"Yep. Ready to leave?"

"Just let me grab my kit."

"See you in five."

Go, I think. Just go.

**Please review!**

**JojotheObsessedFish**


	6. Chapter 6

"Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"Just... You're one of the best CSIs I know, okay? Don't forget that."

"O-kay... Where'd that come from?"

"I just thought we deserve to know. And remember that. For me."

"'Kay. You okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I need to go."

"See ya later."

"Bye, Morgan."

"Bye, Griss."


	7. Chapter 7

This has been the worst night ever. I can't block the memories. I don't want to remember, though. It hurts too much to think of her. Her beautiful face, indescribably perfect body, amazing scent, bouncy hair, and sparkling smile. I'll never get to see her again unless I do this. But I have to tell them why I have to do this, and explain about the lies I've told. And why. I must write now, before I leave.

**Please don't hate me!**

**And, as much as I do appreciate Sandie's reviews, it would be nice if someone else did...**

**JojotheObsessedFish**


	8. Chapter 8

_Sara's POV ~ 31 days ago_

_I have to tell him. I have to, but I can't. I stand in Grissom's – no, our bedroom, dressed only in a skimpy nightdress. My gun is on the bedside cabinet, on top of the entomology textbook Gil gave me for a gift. My wedding and engagement rings lie next to it. I don't wear them anymore, because otherwise the team would begin to suspect something. I start, as Grissom walks in, and sit down heavily on the bed behind me._

_He comes over, and sits behind me, enveloping me in his warm embrace. He runs his hands over me, and I feel safe with him._

"_What's wrong, Sara?"_

_Damn it. He's too damn perceptive sometimes. "What makes you think something's wrong?"_

"_Please tell me."_

_A seductive whisper in my ear. And I feel so bad about lying to Gil, that I tell him._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_I break down now, crying so hard, and I can't stop. Gil says nothing, just holds me tightly._

_When I've finished, he finally speaks._

"_Sara, that's great news. Really, really great. But why didn't you tell me earlier?"_

"_I didn't know what you'd do, Gil." Another round of sobs._

"_Sara, I'm going to be here every step of the way. How long have you known?"_

_The honesty and tenderness in his voice makes me tell him._

"_Nearly six months..."_

"_Oh Sara. You should have told me sooner."_

"_I know. I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay."_

_He gets up, and whispers in my ear, "I'll get us a drink, yeah?"_

_He leaves._

_The next few seconds are a blur. The next thing I register is a cold breeze blowing across the nape of my neck, and Gil shouting._

"_Sara!"_

_I turn to look at him, unable to understand. What's wrong?_

"_SARA, NO!"_

_BOOM._

_Weightlessness. Funny, that. I feel dizzy now._

_BLACKOUT_

**HELP ME! Please review, because I'm now stuck as to what Grissom should say to the team at a later date...**

**Any ideas?**

**JojotheObsessed*DESPERATE*Fish**


	9. Chapter 9

**delita0204: It's a bit more drastic than she fell and lost the baby. But I really appreciate your review!**

_Dear everyone,_

_I know this is the wrong time. But this isn't the time for lies._

_I know I said Sara'd left, but although that is true, it's not the most accurate description of the turn of events._

_Picture it now, as you read how it really happened._

_But before we begin, one final note. Sara and I have been married for three years, 10 months, 9 days. 07/11/2009._

_It's August 16__th__, and it's just been Warrick's funeral. And we are together, alone, when Sara tells me she's pregnant. And I go to get a drink for us both, so that we can celebrate, and when I come back she's stood on the balcony, wind whipping through her hair, looking out over the Las Vegas skyline. With her gun in her hand._

_I shout, scared, not quite comprehending what's happening. And Sara turns around, smiling, a sad smile filled with regret. And she lifts the gun up to her head._

_I shout again, suddenly terrified. And as I do so, she pulls the trigger._

_Her funeral was 3 days later. And I know you'd have wanted to be there, but I couldn't even deal with it myself, let alone face telling anyone else._

_I'm sorry, really. But it's too late now._

_Don't follow me._

_Gil Grissom_

Catherine stared in shock at the tear soaked letter that she had just read out to everyone.

"Greg, "a faint tremble evident in her voice, "get an address for Sara's grave."

**I know, evil person mode again.**

**Btw, the date in there is in British style, so for Americans it would be 11/07/2009.**

**Brownie points for anyone who gets the Doctor Who quote in there! Review if you find it!**

**Two more chapters, and you will probably kill me afterwards. Oh well.**

**Love ya'll!**

**JojotheObsessedFish**


	10. Chapter 10

Don't disturb me now. I know exactly what I am doing. I'm not mad. I just can't take it anymore. I have to be with her. I'm just so lonely, and I miss her too much to bear. I kneel down in front of the gravestone, her gravestone. It bears the words,

_Here lies Sara Sidle-Grissom, stolen from our lives too early. May you remember her well, and know she is always be there for you._

And I put the gun to my head, vaguely aware of the sound of cars pulling up behind me.

"Grissom!"

Catherine's shout disturbs me from my silent reverie. I turn to face her, tears streaming down my face.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

I turn back again.

"Leaving. I'm sorry."

"Grissom, we're here. All of us. Greg, Morgan, Brass, Nick, even Ecklie."

I sigh.

"But not Sara." I raise my voice. "Bye."

BANG.

Finish.

**Okay, hands up who hates me now. Seriously. Review please, tell me how I can make you hate me less.**

**One more chapter!**

**JojotheObsessedFish**


End file.
